


A Crushing Victory

by WhyUsWriteUs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyUsWriteUs/pseuds/WhyUsWriteUs
Summary: The Holyhead Harpies have just lost the match that would have sent them to the Quidditch World Cup. Harpies Captain, Ginny Weasley, is taking it hard. Her best friend Luna shows up to comfort her, but things never go as expected with her around. Just a cute, fluffy one shot.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Crushing Victory

Everyone knew to steer clear of Ginny Weasley after the Holyhead Harpies had lost a game. The sea of spectators, paparazzi, players, and personnel parted for her as she stomped off the field towards her captain's tent. She burst through the flap, threw her broom onto the floor, and screamed angrily at the roof. Her rage lasted quite a long time. She kicked over a chair, flipped the table, hurled various objects at the fabric walls, growing even angrier when they bounced unsatisfactorily to the floor. Finally, she sank down onto the couch with her head in her hands, shaking with frustration.

"Wow," said an airy voice from the corner of the tent.

Ginny's head shot up. Luna Lovegood seemed to materialize from the shadows diagonally across from her. She was wearing a green Harpy's jumper, a pair of bright orange shorts and…were those rain boots? Tiny broomsticks dangled from her ears. Her windswept dirty-blonde hair told Ginny she'd been in the stands. It was strange that Ginny hadn’t seen or heard her Apparate into her tent. But strange came packaged with being friends with Luna Lovegood. Unfortunately, Ginny wasn’t in the mood for her antics this evening.

"What're you doing here Luna?" she asked, unceremoniously.

Luna sat next to her. "I came to watch the game."

"That much I gathered. I meant _here._ In my tent? I kinda just want to be alone right now."

"Because you lost," Luna said. She was blunt but not unkind. The anger slowly evaporated from Ginny: a side-effect of being in close proximity to the blonde's calming aura.

Ginny sighed and flopped back against the couch. "I can't believe we aren't going to the World Cup," she mumbled.

"Yes, I can imagine it's quite crushing."

"Crushing doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Well there's always next year."

Ginny sat up. "Yeah but this was my first year as Captain. And I blew it. I should quit, since I’m obviously terrible." 

Luna put a soft, warm hand to Ginny's cheek. The girl had no boundaries. Ginny gazed into her sparkling, intelligent eyes, finding comfort in their swirling, silvery-blue.

"You captain one of the top teams in the league," Luna said. "You've played Chaser for that same team for two years. Terrible is the last thing you are Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled at her. Luna Lovegood couldn't lie if she wanted to. The blonde truly believed in what she was saying.

"Thanks Luna."

"For what?"

Ginny furrowed her brow. "F-for cheering me up?"

"Oh. I wasn't trying to cheer you up," she shrugged. "I was just fact-checking your self-deprecation." 

Ginny shook her head, laughing. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Have dinner with me."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. She could have sworn she saw something flicker deep within Luna's eyes but...no. The game had exhausted her. It was the fatigue making her see things. The girl simply wanted to have dinner with her friend. It was probably nothing more than that. But Luna Lovegood was harder to read than a map of the London Underground.

"Okay," Ginny said after a moment. "Give me a bit to shower and change. You can pick the place. Food is food to me."

Luna beamed at her. "Excellent."

//////////

Dinner with Luna was unexpectedly uneventful...at first. Ginny had been apprehensive when Luna had Apparated them to a Muggle sports bar, but it melted away when Luna took her hand and pulled her inside, saying something about this being fun. She was right, of course. Why had Ginny been nervous in the first place? She wasn't worried about the Muggles. And yet, her natural Gryffindor bravery eluded her. She shrugged it off.

They were seated in a booth towards the back of the bar. It was a Friday night and the place was crowded, mostly with Muggle men. The men shouted at a game of "football" on a screen. Ginny watched for a while as well. The players kicked around a ball roughly the size of a Quaffle. This game seemed to have only one goal on each end, a large net. It looked boring without brooms. She turned her attention back to Luna, who was staring at her.

"What?" Ginny said.

"Nothing," Luna said in a floaty voice. “I was just thinking about you."

Ginny blushed as red as her hair, suddenly uncharacteristically flustered. "I-you were...but...”

Luna interrupted her sputtering. "I find you quite fascinating."

"Why?"

"Well that's what I'm trying to figure out. I know you enjoy playing Quidditch. And I know I enjoy watching you play Quidditch. The curious thing is, I really don't find sports all that intellectually stimulating. At Hogwarts, I used to go because my friends were there. Now, I don’t know what the correlation is."

Ginny blinked at her. A single phrase Luna had said stuck out in her mind. _I enjoy watching you._ "Luna can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"How many of my games have you been to?"

"Oh, all of them."

Ginny choked. "ALL of them?"

"Mhmm." Luna said. Her eyes glazed over as she was lost in thought again, zoning out on Ginny’s face.

A million thoughts raced through Ginny's mind, each making less sense than the last. The reason Luna was at all her games was because she was _interested_ in her? But surely not like THAT. Surely, she only meant it in the context of Quidditch. Simply to sate her Ravenclaw curiosity.

"Ginny?" Luna said quietly, pulling the red-head out of whatever it was that was going on in her brain.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Ginny blinked at her. "Excuse me WHAT?"

"I love you. It's the only explanation."

Ginny stared silently in disbelief.

"So, do you love me back?" Luna asked with no indication that she cared either way.

"I...Luna..."

"Well this isn't going to work out if you don't love me back, " she said, matter-of-factly.

Ginny was still trying to remember how to form words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. All of the instances where her and Luna had interacted flickered through her mind like a slideshow. Every time she’d accidentally touched her. Every time she caught Luna staring at her. But Luna stared at everyone…didn’t she? How was this even happening? How was Luna always so disorienting? Why couldn't she think stra-

Then Luna's soft lips were on hers. Something clicked in Ginny's brain. The fog of confusion cleared. Suddenly everything made sense. And she was kissing Luna back before she realized it. After a moment, Luna pulled away smiling at her. For the first time, Ginny really _saw_ her.

"Yes Luna," Ginny said without breaking eye contact. "I do love you back."


End file.
